disneyxdfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas Flynn
Phineas Flynn, also known as Dinner Bell by Buford, is a boy in the Flynn-Fletcher family. He is the son of Linda Flynn and stepson of Lawrence Fletcher. His sister is Candace, and his stepbrother is Ferb. He is friends with Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella, who has a strong crush on him (if he returns it is so far unknown). He has a strong bond with Perry, their pet platypus, and he always wonders where he is. An incurable optimist, Phineas constantly looks on the brighter side of things. He is as well extremely smart, creative, and persistent, causing him to build immensely large inventions and activities with the help of his stepbrother. He is kind, which sometimes has an effect on his plans. As a child, Phineas has a large amount of optimism. He pushes forward every time he makes a daily plan. This is what lets his plans succeed, as most children would simply give up once the plan calls for challenging tactics. Usually, Phineas will see the bright side of life, and when faced with a challenge, Phineas will simply find a way to get through it ("The Fast and the Phineas", "Hip Hip Parade"). Phineas attempts to inspire others with his optimism. Mostly, he does this with his sister Candace, such as when they were in Paris ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!"). Others he tried to inspire were the members of Love Händel, who wouldn't believe him that they truly did still have fans ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). He has many friends, almost all of whom have participated in his nearly impossible plans. For example: going on an adventure to find a buried treasure, riding on a rollercoaster, and having fun at a beach; all of which his friends have done with him ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") Even someone like Buford, who might otherwise be an adversary, regularly participates in the plans and also attends their family's "camp" ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"). Phineas surfing.Added by ThefinneasinatorPhineas has shown his kindness several times. Many of his summer plans are because he wants to help someone. For example, he built a haunted house in order to scare the hiccups out of Isabella. Another time, he carved in Mount Rushmore Candace's head for her birthday ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Candace Loses Her Head"). Other things he has done to help others that show his kindness are helping Django Brown paint the Unpainted Desert for his dad, creating a "Rainbow-Inator" for Isabella so she can finally see a real rainbow, and going on a chase after a disc that Candace needs to bust them ("Oil on Candace", "Hail Doofania!", "Traffic Cam Caper"). Phineas, most likely because he is a still a young boy, can be oblivious to romance at times. The greatest example is the fact that Isabella has a crush on him and is sometimes obvious about it. Phineas, however, still has no idea. Once, Isabella cut a paper string while standing next to Phineas that featured his face and hearts, and he just seemed confused. Another time, she tells him "You had me at our grandchildren", and Phineas falls for it when she corrects herself to "steaks." When in Paris with Isabella, he completely missed her hints of romance, as he was too focused on fixing their plane. His concept of romance is especially simplistic, missing the subtle complexities and figures it could be plugged into a formula ("Run Away Runway", "Comet Kermillian", ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!"), ("That Sinking Feeling"). Phineas has a very perky attitude, not very easily annoyed, and in only rare cases has shown any sign of exasperation, such as when his sister completely ignored him and put herself in danger ("Out to Launch"). So far, the only times Phineas has shown to be dismayed or exasperated is when Santa proclaims Danville naughty, when Baljeet's wailing interrupts his summer morning, and when Candace dismisses his X-ray glasses("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "The Baljeatles", "No More Bunny Business"). But he truly got angry and shouted at Candace in Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You! because she wouldn't swallow her pride and ride a tricycle. All Phineas wishes for Christmas is to be like Santa Claus, revealing his very loving and caring personality ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). Phineas also seems to have problems lying to Isabella, he scratches/rubs his ear nervously. Since he never aims for mischief, he has no reason to lie. However, once, Phineas lies to Isabella in order to protect her from Khaka Peü Peü. ("The Beak") At one point in the summer, Phineas couldn't think of a way to get off of the island they were on and had a mini-mental breakdown. He lost belief in his abilities and gave up. Isabella inspired him, and he regained hope and proceeded to think of a way to get them off of the island. ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!") Relationships Family :Main article: Flynn-Fletcher family Ferb Fletcher Phineas and Ferb.Added by Neelchauhan Ferb is not just Phineas' stepbrother, he is his best friend. If it wasn't for Ferb, the wild and crazy days that they have together would not happen. Phineas is very kind to Ferb. Phineas often tells people anything that needs saying (as Ferb doesn't talk much and is more of a "man of action") and once asked Ferb to go to a store, but not before handing him a note with what they wanted on it (so Ferb didn't have to ask) ("Rollercoaster"). The two have known each other almost their whole life, and spend almost every second of the day with each other. They carry a strong, loving bond that holds them together through thick and thin ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Perhaps the greatest example of the two's everlasting friendship is when Phineas states that he couldn't ever ask for a better brother than Ferb ("Rollercoaster"). Candace Flynn Phineas and Candace.Added by PsychopulseCandace is Phineas's biological sister who always tries to expose their schemes. Phineas never seems to be worried, upset, or angry when she yells, "I'm telling mom!" (Occasionally, he will affably reply, "Okay, tell her what?") In fact, he just thinks that all they're doing is innocent (which it is). He appears to love Candace very much and always treats her very nicely despite the fact that she rarely gives them that kind of treatment back when it comes to their schemes, and often offers her a prominent role in one of the plans he devises, assuming that she will have fun ("Rollercoaster," Flop Starz," et al.). Additionally, he admires her to some degree and seems oblivious to her fears and discomforts. Many of his plans are attempts to help her (example: learning to parallel park), and he was very concerned about what they were going to do on her birthday. Candace sees herself as the only adult in the family and is constantly trying to get the boys in trouble, but she often quickly puts aside her threat to call Mom if she sees potential benefit for herself (usually involving Jeremy) or for someone important to her (example: saving her parents' anniversary) in their scheme. Despite trying to get them busted, her actions seem motivated merely by resentment that they can get away with such spectacular schemes, and not any real malice, though her resentment seems to grow as the series progresses. This usually makes her look bad. She does begin to partake in some of Phineas & Ferb's summer projects as the series continues, but the "urge to bust" is still on her mind ("Rollercoaster", "Traffic Cam Caper", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Candace Loses Her Head", "Not Phineas and Ferb"). Linda Flynn-Fletcher Linda is Phineas's biological mom. He is always polite and honest to her. She never questions the boys because every time they do something, it almost magically disappears, mostly due to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's crazy inventions. Linda seems to think it's all their spectacular imaginations. He cares for her extremely, and has gone to such extents as to making a huge bash for her birthday. He was also very concerned and even a little guilty when he forgot about it ("Mom's Birthday"). Lawrence Fletcher Phineas is very kind to his step-dad and, since he's known him as a dad all his life, calls him "Dad". Lawrence has come across Phineas and Ferb's schemes, but it does not faze him. Lawrence and Ferb have a strong physical resemblance, most notably an "F" shaped head. However though, even more resembles his grandfather ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Perry the Platypus Perry is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus. Perry goes on different spy missions without either of them knowing. He usually ends up cleaning up their daily plan before Mom gets home. Phineas usually explains that platypuses like Perry "don't do much". Phineas appears to care extremely for Perry ("Rollercoaster", "Oh, There You Are, Perry," et al.). Phineas often queries where Perry goes when they can't find him, as he asks "Where's Perry?" (or something to that effect). This could be because he wants to make sure he's safe ("Rollercoaster"). It seems that Phineas has a stronger bond with Perry than Ferb does, but only very slightly. Friends Phineas and Ferb with their main group of friends.Added by Phin68Phineas is very popular around Maple Drive. The other neighborhood children enjoy his and Ferb's activities, nearly always taking part in them. This is possibly how he met his more close friends ("Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Raging Bully", "Gaming the System"). Phineas normally takes on his activities with a main "circle" of friends. Buford Van Stomm is in this group; in the past, he more so bullied Phineas, though the two became very close friends after some time ("Gaming the System", "Raging Bully"). Baljeet is another. He asks for Phineas and Ferb's help regularly, even setting up a "Baljeet signal" hologram for them to speak in needed situations. Phineas helps him happily ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "Unfair Science Fair"). Plus, he has a friend named Irving, who is the self-proclaimed fan of Phineas and Ferb. He isn't as main as Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella, but is aminer than Django Brown. (Hide and Seek) (What Do It Do) (Atlantis) Another friend to a lesser extent is Django Brown ("Jerk De Soleil," "Greece Lightning," "Oil on Candace"). He was briefly friends with Carl, but was unaware that he was undercover for a O.W.C.A. mission. (Undercover Carl) Fireside Girls Troop 46231 act in the group, under work for their troop leader, Isabella. They have helped Phineas and Ferb 52 times as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" ("The Fast and the Phineas", etc. Skills Phineas displays a multiple amount of skills. He has shown to have a large imagination that spans far as it can go, which he uses to do his daily activities. Phineas has a natural curiosity, and he also has great engineering skills, though, he usually lets Ferb do more of the building. Phineas also has skill at singing. He sings or has a line in almost every song in the series, which he sings with fluency and skillfulness. He can also play a large number of instruments, including the stand-up bass, the guitar, the organ, the piano, and the tambourine. He also owns a scooter, which he rides well ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama"). It is also shown that Phineas is a good detective, shown in "Finding Mary McGuffin". It is also shown that he can describe things very well, also shown in this episode. He seems to be somewhat fluent in Spanish. Unlike other kids, he has a very special talent: He can do the impossible. Catch Phrases *(After someone says that isn't he young to be doing something...) "Yes, yes I am," and sometime "No..." and "Well, I don't think so..." *"How serendipitous," *"Hey, where's Perry?" *"He's a platypus; they don't do much." *(Normally after Isabella asks "Whatcha Doin?") "We're building a...", "We're making a...", or "We're..." *"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" *"Oh, there you are, Perry." *"Well that can't be good." *"I like to keep moving forward." *"Seize the day." *"Whatcha Doin?" (sometimes) Voice Vincent Martella (who was known for his work in the sitcom "Everybody Hates Chris") had been chosen to voice Phineas for the pilot episode, and onward. Vincent originally auditioned 5 months before he was chosen, but got no feedback. Co-creator Dan Povenmire was handed a tape of Vincent in Everybody Hates Chris and summoned Martella to voice Phineas for the pilot. He designed a wacky voice which the creators deemed wild and crazy. But the creators feared he would tragically lose this when his voice changed, but Vincent was able to retain the wacky and crazy sound, albeit sounding slightly lower than the pilot Phineas. Background Information Phineas Flynn *In the Original Story Pitch, which became the episode Rollercoaster, there was a line where Candace refers to Phineas as a 9 year old. However, after testing with audiences revealed a wide age range identified with the character, producers decided to keep their ages vague. Phineas' age is now officially "less than 15" (Dan Povenmire Correspondence). However, as of "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", both boys are stated to be approximately 10 years old. They time-travel twenty years into the future, and Future Linda states that Phineas and Ferb are 30 then. Therefore, they are around 10 at present. *Phineas is the same age as Ferb. The reason the boys are stepbrothers is because producers wanted them to be the same age, but not twins, and be more than just friends. *Phineas's motto is "Keep Moving Forward", just like Walt Disney.5 *Phineas's other motto is "Seize the day", which is a line in Today is Gonna Be a Great Day *Phineas is named after Phileas Fogg, the main character of the Jules Verne story Around the World in Eighty Days6, whose name is sometimes erroneously given in adaptations as Phineas Fogg. *In "Vanessassary Roughness", he was shown sitting in the front seat of Mom's car; in America children must be of age 12 or older to sit in the front seat of a car and must be at least 4'10. *In "Traffic Cam Caper", you can see Phineas, along with Ferb yawn for the first time after finishing their dinner when they became tired. *Phineas has been shown to show more affection to Isabella as the series progressed, in Rollercoaster, he is shown having no idea of her crush on him, but in Gaming the System, That Sinking Feeling, The Beak, and Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You! Phineas has been shown to return her feelings for him. *In a couple of the early episodes, Phineas's eyebrows are black. In the later episodes, though, they are red. *Likes his mom's cooking (tacos in "Journey to the Center of Candace" and Fried Chicken in "Flop Starz"). *Likes chocolate cake (Finding Mary McGuffin). *Phineas can play an array of different instruments, including the guitar and violin ("Flop Starz", "The Fast and the Phineas", "The Magnificent Few", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Crack That Whip", "Tip of the Day", "Don't Even Blink", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "The Baljeatles", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "No More Bunny Business", "Robot Rodeo"). *So far (in U.S. aired episodes), Phineas has not considered Irving his friend ("Friends, bullies, Irving") ("What Do It Do?"). But in "The Doof Side of the Moon" Phineas says he is glad to have Irving on the team. *Phineas owns an MP3 ("The Magnificent Few"). *Phineas appears to be ambidextrous as he can play a guitar with both hands. *Phineas's distinctive head shape was referenced in the June 17, 2010 installment of the Lola comic strip by Todd Clark.Phineas's appearance in LolaAdded by RRabbit42 *According to Candace, Phineas, along with his brother Ferb, smell like motor oil and confidence ("Robot Rodeo"). *Phineas seems to be getting taller as the series goes on, which is not at all unusual considering his age. Generally, he is shorter than Isabella and taller than Baljeet. In most of Season 1, he is much shorter than Isabella. In Season 2, he is generally as tall as Isabella. In parts of Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation, Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!, The Beak, and Bubble Boys, he is taller than Isabella (though it should be noted that this is inconsistent throughout these episodes: sometimes Phineas is taller, sometimes Isabella is taller). In the Christmas special, this could possibly be explained as Phineas having a quick growth spurt, as that episode takes place during the winter 'after '''the summer the rest of the series takes place *Is a fan to the movie series "Space Adventure "("Not Phineas and Ferb ","Nerds of a Feather ") Memorable Quotes *"Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" *"Either we need more days of summer, or more of us." *"Greetings, movers and shakers!" *"So, Ferb, what should we do tomorrow? There's a world of possibilities. Maybe we should make a list!" *"Well, that's serendipitous." *"What do I look like, a fool?" (Wearing a royal fool outfit) *"Have we learned nothing from Mary Shelly's Frankenstein?" *"Nah. I like to keep moving forward." *"Come on, Ferb. If we let a little heat stop us from having the best day ever, then the morning DJs win." *"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages; may I present to you a spectacle most of the morning in the making! The coolest... coaster... EVER!" *"Look! They've started their own overpriced coffee franchise! That's so '90s." *"Follow up single? Who do you think we are? Some two-bit hack who will keep writing new songs just because you'll pay us obscene amounts of cash!? Phineas and the Ferb-Tones are strictly a one-hit wonder! Good day to you, sir!" *(in Candace's imagination)'' "Good thinking, Ferb. We'll put these decoys up so Candace thinks we're doing nothing. And then while Candace isn't looking, we'll do something!" *"Oh my gosh, Ferb. I can't believe it! I've never noticed how soft our carpets are before." *"We rotate out with the board of selectmen." *"What do you say Ferb, it'll give you a chance to work on your seaweed rap, ya know (Makes rapping noises). Behind the Scenes The first ever drawing of Phineas, drawn on butcher paper by Dan Povenmire.Added by SuperFlash101Phineas was originally drawn on a piece of butcher paper in a restaurant by Dan Povenmire. He was the first character of the show created. As shown in the Original Story Pitch, Phineas was intended to be slightly feistier, having a little obnoxious attitude, like an annoying little brother. This can be shown in the title song for the pitch, where he responds to "Driving our sister insane!" with "(It's a short drive...)". He appeared to act slightly more annoyed with Isabella's crush on him, which is another difference (him knowing of the crush). Phineas was named when co-creator Dan Povenmire looked at the first drawing of him (which he referred to as "this triangle kid") and decided that he looked like the final name. Thus Phineas was born. Phineas' voice actor, Vincent Martella, makes his voice high pitched to do Phineas. His actual voice is slightly different and deeper. Martella is most famously known for by his work on the show Everybody Hates Chris. Dan Povenmire stated in an interview about Phineas: